I Knew  I Loved You
by SelenaEde
Summary: This is a very sucky story with a good point. You should never assume it could lead too problems like this. It is a kind of romance story between many people.


DISCLAIMER: Me no own Pendragon or Savage Garden or the song. But I do own Deborah Montana and Nikki Phoenix

Uh yeah, Deborah wanted me too write this and I said OK, and for a while I was even inspired. But it took her so long too pick out a song that my inspiration went away and she still expected me too write it. So this piece of crap came into existence. I guess this is a major lesson in why one should never assume. I mean look at all the assuming! It's awful! Anyways, yeah, I know this sucks. Oh and btw, the last part... it really creeps me right the hell out, so don't worry if you get creeped out by it. Yyour not alone. AHH!!!!!! Onwards...

**I Knew I Loved You**

_Maybe it's intuition, But some things you just don't question, Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant, And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend, I know that it might sound more than a little crazy, But I believe_

I watch her sitting there talking and laughing with Nikki. She looks so beautiful with her blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, her blue eyes shining with laughter. I do my best too hide the fact that I'm staring. I'm sure she won't like that. I continue fighting Loor, praying I will not lose, not in front of Deborah. After all, what can she possibly see in me? She likes Pendragon, I know that, everyone knows that. I just wish it were me… I just wish I didn't like her so much… I just with I didn't love Deborah Montana when I know she could never love me… She could never love a Bedoowan like me. She could never love Alder.

_I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life, I knew I loved you before I met you, I have been waiting all my life_

I like him so much, but I know that cannot be. I admire him from afar, but I know it could never work. Not only does Pendragon like that Courtney Chetwynde girl, but he is also one of our leaders and us loving each other would get in the way of things. It would be impossible. But still, a Batu can with can't she? Every girl wants a boy too love them, no matter how much a warrior they are. I act like I'm tough, that my heart is as tough as leather but every time I think of Pendragon and how he must love Courtney, it hurts a little more inside. Why would he like a Batu like me, Loor, when he could have a girl like Courtney Chetwynde. I must keep fighting Alder, I must win, no one likes a loser, I will not let Pendragon see me fail.

_There's just no rhyme or reason, Only this sense of completion, And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces, I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home_

Is that him looking at me? Was Alder really looking at me? Oh god, who am I kidding, why would he be looking at me when he has Loor right in front of him, fighting him. The sun was probably in his eyes, poor Alder. I wish I were prettier, more becoming just so that Alder would see me more. So he would like me more. So he might actually see how cool I actually can be. But why would he with Loor standing right in front of him? Why would anybody? Why would handsome Alder pay any attention too poor little old Deborah?

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy, But I believe_

I wish she would notice me more. I wish she would. I just want to hold her hand, be close too her, run my hands through her hair. Her brown and platinum blond hair. But I would never have the confidence too do that. I'm too small, too shy, too… geeky. Besides Nikki likes Bobby and who wouldn't? He's so cool, so confident, everything I'm not. I'm just a quite geeky boy who's in love with an amazing girl who will never notice him. Why couldn't I be cooler? Why can't I accomplish something amazing? Something that will make her realize I'm not such a loser? Why can't Nikki Phoenix like Mark Dimond?

_I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life, I knew I loved you before I met you, I have been waiting all my life_

Oh Bobby, why won't you look at me the way you used too? Why won't you like the way you used too? What happened? Why don't you like me anymore? Oh wait, I know, it's Loor isn't it. Beautiful, calm, warrior like Loor with her amazing body and cool personality. Loor has taken you from me and I really wish she hadn't. I wish you would look at me like you used too, I wish you would, I really do. What happened too us? We used too like each other so much. What has happened? Why won't you like poor Courtney Chetwynde anymore?

_A thousand angels dance around you, I am complete now that I've found you_

I'm amazed you don't see me staring Nikki. You never do. And I know why, it's because you'll never like me like that. You'll never love me the way I love you, will you? I just want too hold your hand, hold you close, keep you as mine forever. I've fallen for you over our adventures, I can't even remember a time I didn't. I remember a long time ago that I used too like Courtney and I used too like Loor, but that's changed. And I just wish you'd notice me. I just wish you'd like me. I just wish you'd love me. But you can't because you like Mark. My best friend. You see past his geeky exterior just like I do, I know that, but you've fallen for him, haven't you? Oh, how I wish you hadn't, how I wish you liked me instead. How I wish you loved Bobby Pendragon.

_I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life, I knew I loved you before I met you, I have been waiting all my life_

Ah Nikki Phoenix. The only Traveler whom I do not hate. Oh quite the contrary, I am quite taken by this one, by this remarkable young girl. She is the only one who was ever smart enough too actually catch onto me, but those incompetent fools never listened. If only they realized the true intelligence of which you behold, but you never show them, you never show them how smart you are. Not even that fool Pendragon with which you seem too be so smitten with. You never show them your true abilities, all they ever see is your attractive exterior. Quite attractive I must say. Yes, you are indeed quite the special one, aren't you? Yes, yes you are. If only you did not like Pendragon so much, if only Pendragon did not like you so much, I could have you. I could have you all my own, my little Phoenix. I would be King of Halla and you, you would be my Queen. Yes little Phoenix, I do believe I am… in love with you. A feeling I never thought I was capable of feeling. If only you could learn too love a 'monster' such as me. A 'monster' named Saint Dane.

_I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life, I knew I loved you before I met you, I have been waiting all my life_


End file.
